


eight-player game

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chill Summer, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: The Squip Squad goes over to Michael's basement to play video games.





	eight-player game

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Apocalypse of the Damned"!
> 
> ~~you can tell i'm slowly running out of title ideas~~

“Oh my God,” Michael says to Rich from his place on his beanbag, “how are you so bad at this game?”

Since it’s a long weekend, Michael’s having the entire squad over for a video game/movie night in his basement. Right now they’re trying Apocalypse of the Damned, passing the four controllers around between the six of them—since Jeremy and Michael have played this game for years, they’re ceding the controllers to the others—and so far, Rich and Chloe are failing spectacularly. It’s hilarious.

“Shut up, Mell,” Rich says, leaning forward on his knees, mashing the buttons and causing his character, Noah, to fire a shot of healing at one of the zombies. Currently, their characters are fighting an outbreak in the middle of a mall. “ _Shit._ ”

“I thought you said you were a gamer,” Jeremy teases from where he leans against the couch.

“ _First-person shooter games,_ ” Rich says, gritting his teeth. He’s really, _really_ into this. “Halo, Call of Duty, that kind of thing. Occasionally it’d let me play Overwatch, but other than that...”

“What about Slime Rancher?” Christine says. She’s sitting next to Jeremy and leaning on his shoulder, waiting for her turn with the controller. “Isn’t that technically a shooter?”

“God, I _wish._ ”

Meanwhile, Brooke is trying to coach Chloe, who’s doing a terrible job supporting Jenna, through the fight. The three of them are sprawled on the couch under a huge fluffy blue blanket.

“See, _that’s_ your weapon wheel—” Brooke puts her hands over Chloe’s, pressing the right bumper “—you have an axe and a gun equipped right now, the gun’s for long-range and the axe is for close-combat—”

Chloe shoots a zombie, but it’s right next to her; the splash damage from the explosion chips at her health, along with Jenna’s, who’s fighting nearby.

“Fuck!”

“ _Chloe!_ ” Jenna swears, and calls, “Rich, we need heals over here!”

“Wha?” Rich says, starting. “Don’t ask me! You have potions and shit, right?”

“You’re a _support,_ ” Brooke exclaims. “You’re supposed to _support!_ Just chuck a heal over here!”

“But I’m shit at aiming those throwable—”

“Should’ve stopped at ‘shit,’” Chloe snaps, twisting the joystick; her character Maya narrowly dodges a hit from a zombie.

“Chloe,” Christine says reproachingly, and Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Fine, fine.”

By the time all of the zombies are taken out and the camera has lowered closer to eye level for a more story-driven part of the game, Dylan and Piper—the characters Jake and Jenna were playing—are an entire level above Rich’s and Chloe’s characters; Chloe and Rich didn’t manage to kill that many zombies.

“Fuck this,” Rich says. “Let’s play Mario Kart.”

“Yeah?” Jake says, buckling down on a beanbag. “Michael, Jeremy, whatever, set up the Wii. Get ready to get your ass kicked.”

Chloe scoffs. “Who do you play, Baby Peach?”

“So what if I do?” Jake says. “Stick her in the Quacker and you’re unstoppable.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally sat with an xbox controller in my lap when creating the controls for apocalypse of the damned, i hope you guys are happy


End file.
